Demigods sort of
by DemigodOfTheSky
Summary: Nico and Thalia's son. suck at reviews so please read. some other mixed between two demigods camper. Enjoy!
1. Demigods Sort of

**Well kinda short but my first fanfic. review tell me what you think should happen. NO RUDE REVIEWS IF YOU DONT HAVE SOMETHING NICE TO SAY DONT SAY IT. **

* * *

Would I be considered a Demigod? Well sure I guess you could say that I am one of the most powerful kids here because I am a child of two demigods real powerful ones. I have black hair and deep electric blue eyes. I have some control over lightning and I can shadow travel. Did you guess? Nico di Angelo and Thalia di Angelo! Yeah my mom used to be in the hunters of Artemis. Men free that's what she thought but when my dad accidentally shadow travelled into the hunters camp site. None of the others hunters wanted to talk to him but my mom knew so she told him where they were. They spent the night talking and joking around. In the morning when he left my mom was so sad and upset she tried to kill every monster they met and she succeeded. Artemis noticed the weirdness in Thalia's actions. She asked her what was wrong.

Thalia explained what her emotions were.

"I get you really love him do you wish to defy your vows and quit the hunters or be miserable until he finds someone else?" Artemis asked

"I wish to quit the hunter's lady Artemis" Thalia said.

"Ok then do you want me to makes you the same age as this boy?"

"Yes Please"

Meanwhile, Nico went to Percy's apartment. Annabeth was there.

He told Percy how he felt.

"Well you never know what will happen in the future" Percy said.

" Yeah True" Nico said


	2. Life Being powerful

Well back to me my name is Vincent Di Angelo. I am twelve years old and when I found out I was part god I was 8. I found out at my birthday I was with my friend Christopher Jackson who is also part god. We thought it would be fun to go play around outside on the side walk alone. There was a very strong scent and we were attacked by hell hounds. We saw them from down the street and we ran inside and told our parent they told us to stay inside and magically they all had weapon. My mom had a shield with the face of medusa on it and a spear. My dad had a black sword. Percy had a bronze sword that was also a pen. Annabeth had a Knife and a baseball hat. And then I didn't see her until the fight was over.

It took them about ten minutes to get rid of them and then they just turned to dust. They explained to us about monsters and how we were special demigods. Percy, Annabeth and Christopher left and went home and they said they would meet us at camp. Which I knew a little bit about by now. My mom gave me her shield to protect myself if we get attacked on our way. My dad my made a sword appear out of the ground and gave it to me. We had to pack we left the house a half hour later. When we arrived at camp I was stunned it was stunning I liked the cabins.

I had a choice to either stay in the Zeus or Hades. I choose Zeus because it was so big. Christopher's cabin was right next to mine he chose Poseidon. We had to stay in these cabins until our cabin was done. It was for demigods who where children of other demigods. It was finished two weeks later. Instead of our whole cabin being decorated like our parents. Our bunk were our godly parents colors mine was black with electric blue stripes on it and lightning bolts. Christopher's was sea green with gray stripes and an owl and a trident on it.

We two new cabin mates that week. One was Hermes/Ares. Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse Rodriguez/LaRue. The other was Hermes/Demeter. Travis Stoll and Katie Stoll/Gardner.

I found out how to shadow travel and control lightning. I also found out I have some of my mom's archery skills. Christopher and Hannah Didn't get along very well because Percy and Ares were kind enemies. I got along with the whole cabin probably because they were scared of me. Camp was happy and cheerful from then on and things started to get sad and quiet about a month ago. Our cabin seemed to be the only one having fun. We didn't figure out for a while so we went to the big house and asked Chiron.


	3. Threatning War

okay im going to try and update every day so please review and please no flamers thanks -DemigodOftheSky

* * *

When we walked into the big house we saw Chiron frantically searching through some papers.

"Chiron can we talk" I asked

"Yes about what" He asked

"We want to know why camp is so down lately." Marisa said

"Well the Big Three have been fighting" he said "someone stole the golden fleece from Thalia's tree and Zeus is blaming Hades"

"So they are threatening war?" Christopher asked

" Yes but the tree is dying so the camp borders are to. Soon we will have to put a watch out there to keep the monsters from invading camp and taking over. Luckily the camps numbers are going up we have about 350 in camp now and an expected 150 more to be coming by the middle of the summer" he said'

" Is there any titans starting an army to invade camp?" I asked

" I suspect but am not certain yet" Chiron Said " I am not sure of who is backing who but I was about to ask if you wanted a quest to find the fleece when Rachel the oracle gets to camp but since you already know. Will you accept the quest?"

" I will" we all said in unison

" Well then the four of you will consult the oracle when she get here"

_**A DAY LATER**_

" Rachel, Rachel" I was screaming when she came into camp lines

"What's Wrong?" she asked

"I just need to talk to you" I said

"oh about what?"

" my quest"

" _four shall go south_

_And meet the great cyclopes_

_Get what is yours_

_Return it to the pine_

_And face the vast army"_

Rachel fell to the ground I took her to the big house to lie down.

I went to my cabin and said " We have our prophecy" and I told them the prophecy.


End file.
